Kibapon
Kibapon Kibapons are the Patapon Army's cavalry unit. Equipped with horses and halberds, Kibapons deal heavy damage and knockback enemy troops. While normally useless, their speed and knockback greatly increases in Fever Mode. A full Kibapon squad consists of 3 Kibapons. "Kiba" (騎馬) means "horse-rider" in Japanese. Description The Kibapons go riding valiantly into battle on horseback, patapons who withdraw after a single hit. Their defense goes up during Fever and they can deal consecutive damage to any enemy they touch. They are extremely weak when not in Fever, but it's easy to get dependent on them. They're one of the best damage dealers of the Patapon army, with strong equipment, and when used correctly. Acquisition in Patapon Kibapons will be available after defeating Zaknel in the Deplorable Desert and retrieving Kibapon's Memory. They are created by using rocks/ores. Acquisition in Patapon 2 To unlock the Kibapon in the evolution map, you have to evolve a Yaripon into a Pyopyo. This is the easiest to get, as the option to evolve into a Pyopyo is already unlocked. They are created with bones and branches/wood. Later, you will need hides to improve their levels. Acquisition in Patapon 3 There are two Kibapon-type units in Patapon 3, Kibadda and Pyokorider. Kibadda (Normal Kibapon) is unlocked by getting your Yarida to level 3 Pyokorider (Pyokolan Kibapon) is unlocked by getting your Kibadda to level 8. Fever Mode In Fever mode, Kibapons become fast and strong, performing strong charges into the enemy lines for impressive knockback. While dashing in fever mode, the Kibapons also gain immunity to most damage, they can push back front-line units such as Tatepons. They turn mad and charge when in fever, even if there are no enemies around, making them useful for picking up items and Ka-ching. Defend Mode (ChakaChaka) The Kibapons charge at enemies within a short range. Charged Attack (PonChaka) If used while not in Fever, Kibapons will do the same charge as in Fever mode. If used while in Fever, however, Kibapons will stay at the extent of their charge after attacking. When the attack song is used again, they will immediately begin charging again from that point, dealing maximum damage before going back again. Hero Mode Patapon 2 The Destroyer The Kibapon Hero will charge forward with a purple aura, and attempt to destroy anything in its path. Kibadda (Patapon 3) Mad Charge Same as Patapon 2, the Hero will charge forward, but instead of staying at the maximum distance, he will come back before charging forward again. Pyokorider (Patapon 3) Illusion Creates a duplicate of himself which will rush forward to attack and obtain items, while the real Uberhero stays at the rear. Legend "This mighty warrior once parted the seas in a frenzied charge." Computer and Komu Kibapons *Spiderton- A Kibapon General of the Zigotons. *Silba- He appears on horseback, riding where none dare tread! His form must be that of a true warrior! *Ladodon- Clad in crimson, he shouts, when you see them, strike! Strike! Don't look away, strike! Strike! I don't care who I'm facing, just strike!!! *Magmag- A long-serving hero with strong magic to freeze enemies. He's an aggressive attacker, contrary to what his cute name would suggest. *Gluttonous Buzzcrave- The Fifth Dark Hero Revealed. Wears a purple mask that is shaped like a fly. His Dark Hero Mode is called Burning Fly. Trivia * Kibapons (and Toripons) are the only advanced units which can wear helms as a normal unit, as Dekapons and Megapons can't wear helms no matter what. *In the selection room before going out on a mission, Kibapons are holding the horse with their left hand, and the halberd is floating in mid-air. *Kibapons and Toripons are the only units that rides an animal. See Also *Patapon (Game) *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 *Patapon Units Pictures Kibapon 2.jpg|Three Kibapons. Category:Units Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Kibapon Category:Patapon 1 Category:Hero Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Classes Category:Patapon 1 units Category:Patapon 2 Units Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Featured Article Category:Yarida-Based Category:Bosses Category:Evolution Category:Patapon 1 Missions